


DESIRE (MEWGULF)

by theseafarer



Category: MewGulf waanjai, Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseafarer/pseuds/theseafarer
Summary: "I want you in every way possible, but my deepest desire thrives in your eyes, and it's getting pretty insane in here."
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 104





	DESIRE (MEWGULF)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I'm here with a MewGulf Oneshot! I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Plot summary: An excerpt from the latest Urban Decay event that y'all don't know about, and also the aftermath 😆😌😌😌 ;))))
> 
> Don't forget, it's fiction. :'D

———————∞∞∞∞————————

Mew yawned as he felt his eyelids starting to disobey his commands of staying open. He was tired as hell. Swamped up in schedules and interviews, he felt like he would pass out on the floor.

The host of the live show with 'Urban decay' was saying something cheerfully onto his mic, but every sound was floating away without brushing by his ears. Mew was about to fall off the chair, when he felt a strong, familiar grip on his waist. He looked to his left, only to find a concerned face of his boyfriend.

Gulf, who was listening to the host, could see his P'Mew stretching and rotating his neck through the corner of his eyes. He knew that his boyfriend was tired with all his tightly packed schedule, and he wasn't getting enough rest. So when he sensed that Mew was zoning out, he immediately turned his full attention towards him. And everything else, turned into air.

"Are you okay, _krub Ph_ i?" Gulf mouthed towards the sleepy Mew, and suddenly smiled as he saw how zoned out and cute his Boo looked. He smiled as he saw the lost look at Mew's face, and wondered how beautiful a man can be. He smiled, because that beautiful man beside him, had eyes only for him. He kept on smiling without a pause, as he saw Mew turning towards him and suddenly every cloud above his face drifted away in a fraction of seconds. Mew, was then fully awake and beaming at his Gulf, his face showing no trace of tiredness.

Gulf smiled wider, and threw a kudos at himself through his mind. _Well done, Kanawut._ He muttered under his breath.

"Sorry _krub_ tua-eng, did you say something?" Mew asked, with a fond smile on his face.

"Nothing _krub_ Phi. Are you tired?" Gulf asked, still concerned. He slowly raised his hand from Mew's waist and reached for his neck unconsciously. Concern for the love of his life never leaving him, he started to gently massage Mew's neck with his thumb. And in response, Mew immediately closed his eyes, and sat straight.

After a few moments of being lost in each other, Mew suddenly opened his eyes, realising that everything was surprisingly quiet around them. He looked at the host, who seemed to be exasperated yet he was blushing. Realising what was going on, Mew let out an embarrassed laugh, and smiled like a little boy who got caught while stealing ice cream from the fridge at night. _Damn, I need to have a grip on myself._ He thought. _Grip? Yes._ And Mew didn't stop his hand from going directly for Gulf's waist. He clutched onto it gently, wondering how his baby was doing. He spared a peek at his boyfriend, who seemed to be..... _happy._ Gulf's face showed a slight tinge of pink, with a shy smile plastered on his face. _Oh my beautiful baby Gulf....._ And Mew found himself getting lost into his boyfriend's cuteness, when he heard his name being called.

"Mew _krub?_ "

"Yes, _krub Ph_ i?" Mew said, embarrassed again.

"We all are still here." The host said, pointing out towards himself and the crew.

Mew took a glance at Gulf, who was still smiling as if he didn't care about the world. He then looked at the flustered faces of the crew and let out a small nervous laugh.

"Shall we continue with the event, _krub_ N'Mew, N'Gulf?" The host asked again.

"Yes _krub,_ Phi." Gulf said between giggles.

And the event went on. They were answering questions, and they were cheerful. Occasionally, MewGulf would turn everything around them into air, and talk to each other as if there were only the two of them in the world. Thrice, the host had to bring them back to the earth and to the event.

—————

Gulf was on cloud nine. His Phi had been so brave at the event. Even though it wasn't like they totally gave themselves away, but Mew was openly flirting at the event, and not to forget, the shoulder kiss. The shoulder kiss was quite impulsive, and Mew was okay with it. Surprisingly. As Mew drove through the city to his place, Gulf, who went along with him to stay overnight, was expecting Mew to say - _Sorry, it won't happen again. I need to be professional._ And he waited for Mew to whine the whole way, but surprisingly, none of that occurred. Instead, Mew kept on humming a tune from his maiden single 'Season of you'. Gulf looked at Mew, and then kept on staring until Mew spared a glance at him. 

"What are you looking at, Bii?" Mew smirked suddenly. "Is Phi that handsome?"

Gulf smiled fondly at his Phi. "Phi is always handsome, _krub_."

"Baby, why are you smiling secretly? Please share that happy thought with Boo." mew asked gently.

Gulf looked down at his knotted fingers on his lap and said, " Well, it was different today than usual."

"What was different?" Mew asked. "Our morning shower?"

"I'm not talking about that Phi." Gulf said, internally screaming with the memory of their hot shower in the morning. But he brought himself back to the present. "I mean the event."

"What about the event baby?"

"Well you did things you usually refrain to do. And it didn't feel like fan-service at all. And...."

"And?" Mew asked, even though he knew what Gulf was about to say.

"You are not whining about it either." Gulf looked at Mew, and then immediately looked away.

Mew smiled. He was waiting for his Gulf to ask that question. He knew, this was coming. And this was the reason he loved Gulf so much. Gulf was naive, innocent. Everyday with Gulf was like a fresh start, everyday felt like new. Mew loved his boyfriend to the point of being completely, and hopelessly fallen. His baby Bii was like a breath of fresh air in the world of regulars. Mew started thinking about Gulf's face during the event, and how happy he looked. And to put it honestly, Mew wanted to do his Yai Nong at that very place. Mew smiled at the difficulty he faced while controlling his urge to smooch his boyfriend's full lips. 

"What are you smiling at, Boo?" Gulf asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yai Nong, this event might be the one from the last few events I have with you. Phi just wants to let you know that he loves you so much and cannot live without you." Mew sighed. "I just wanted to enjoy the time I had with you at the event, and also, I had a motive."

"What motive, _krub_ Phi?" Gulf asked, holding his breath.

"Ahh my baby, I was so tempted to do you at the stage when you were being all cute." Mew said, his expression darkening. "I wanted to let the world know a bit, that I have an eye on you. I wished to mark you at the event when you were being all cute, but I opted for a shoulder kiss." With a serious face, Mew took a glance at his boyfriend. "If you dare to be this cute with someone else, then you might see a side of _Phor_ that you haven't ever seen."

Gulf gasped. He looked outside the car window. It was dark out there. And there were only a few vehicles on the road. _Perfect_. He thought. Gulf looked down at his manhood, which was becoming hard. He looked at Mew, who was serious right then. The next thing Mew did unconsciously, turned Gulf insane with want right there. Gulf stared at Mew's lips as he licked the lower lip to moisten them, his pupils dilating at Mew's unconscious action.

"Phi, stop the car."

"What? Why? Is everything alright?" Mew asked, concerned.

"Stop the car at the corner P'Mew." Gulf said, meeting Mew's eyes.

Mew immediately stopped the car, worried if his Bii wasn't feeling well. "Gulf, why do you look so red, and why are you breathing like that? Gulf what are you doing-" Mew was suddenly surprised as Gulf hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed on top of Mew's lap. " _Ai_ Nong, what are you doing?"

Gulf looked at Mew for a second, and then crashed his lips on Mew's. The kiss was fervent, and Gulf was devouring Mew as if Mew's lips had a coat of his life potion. Gulf groaned at the back of his throat when Mew wasn't giving him any access to his mouth, but hummed when Mew finally parted his lips. Gulf grabbed Mew's shoulder as he felt his boyfriend kissing him back with the same vigour. He hummed again with triumph as Mew clutched his waist and then tightened his grip. Gulf found himself hardening under his jeans, and he was ready to reduce the ache he was feeling between his legs. He reached for the hem of Mew's T-shirt, and yanked it out of his jeans. He wanted Mew, right then, right there.

Mew broke away from the kiss as he realised that Gulf wasn't just in for a kiss. He felt Gulf's bulge at his belly, and then Gulf trying to get him shirtless. "Gulf you want to do it here? Let's get to my place-" but Gulf wasn't the one to stop.

Gulf met his lips again with Mew's roughly, and this time, Mew didn't stop him. _He wants me. He wants it too._ Gulf felt a sense of ecstasy as he pushed in his tongue and started a slow dance, and soon they were all breathless, with touches, kisses and tongues. Gulf's face split into a smile as he felt Mew hardening beneath him. He was happy, that he had such an effect on his Phi. Gulf pressed down and started rubbing himself on Mew's hard on beneath his jeans, when suddenly Mew grabbed his hips.

"Don't move." Mew said in a husky voice. And Gulf immediately stopped moving. "And don't you smile and be cute right now." Mew warned in a raspy tone. Gulf nodded. "Good boy." Mew said, smirking.

Mew pulled Gulf's t-shirt off, and ran his fingers on Gulf's flat chest. He raised his hand to reach for his Gulf's lips. He ran a thumb on his boyfriend's lower lip, smearing the already smeared lipstick even more. Gulf threw his head back and let out a moan as Mew's other hand reached for his hard on. He squirmed and rubbed himself down on Mew, when he felt a strong grip on his hips again. "I asked you not to move right now." Mew said sternly.

Gulf moaned again as Mew brushed his fingers on his rock-hard manhood. "Yes." He heard Mew say. "Remove your jeans." Mew commanded. Gulf raised himself a bit, and with difficulty, removed his jeans. "Now remove my belt and open my zipper. You look so happy." Mew smirked as Gulf squealed with excitement. Gulf adjusted himself to the space of the car, and did as he was told. He took a look at his man's erection and gasped. Before he could do anything else, Mew pulled him into a kiss. After about a minute of kissing, Mew broke away and said, "I love you so much, Yai Nong. I missed you like this so much." Mew's expression darkened. "You are mine." 

"I'm yours, Boo." Gulf answered sincerely.

"Sit on me." Mew said. "Gently."

Gulf did as he was told. He held Mew's dick in his hand and slowly inserted the entire length in his opening.

"You....feel so good Bii....I love you." Mew exhaled as he felt Gulf's muscles tightening down on him. "Now, hold my shoulders and move up and down slowly." Mew continued, "Tonight, I'm going to make love to you baby." He said and grabbed Gulf's hips.

Gulf threw his head back and let out a loud maon. He tightened the grip on his boyfriend's shoulder and started to move slowly. "I love you P'mew." was the only thing he could utter, and he felt Mew losing self control.

"No more sweet love making right now!" Mew said and thrusted sharply into Gulf.

"Aaahh!" Gulf let out a scream but met thrust for thrust. Mew held onto Gulf as he started to really move. He wanted this. He wanted his boyfriend to be with him forever. Mew looked at Gulf who was becoming undone on top of him. He would miss him, when the shooting and promotions for Tharntype The Series Season 2 will be over. He would miss Gulf to the point of being crazy. He knew they would have to go on with their career, but he wanted to be the only one to see Gulf like this. Forever. Mew grabbed Gulf's erection and started rubbing on it. He felt it hardening more in his hand and felt himself on the verge of the sweet climax. 

"P'Mew..." Gulf said in between moans.

"Yes, give it to me." Mew thrusted into Gulf twice sharply. "You are mine." he said and with the last one thrust, he found his release, uttering Gulf's name like prayer. 

Gulf shattered into his climax at the same time, screaming Mew's name, his cum on Mew's hand and on his t-shirt. "I love you Phi." He said under his breath repeatedly. He rested his head on Mew's shoulder, completely spent.

After a few moments of catching breath, Mew asked, "Is my Bii happy now?"

Gulf looked at Mew and nodded shyly, making Mew chuckle.

"Put on you clothes, Nong. Let's go home." Mew placed a swift kiss on Gulf's lips and helped him put on his clothes and get back to his seat.

After a moment of silence, Mew glanced at Gulf. His boyfriend looked cheerful and freshly fucked. He smiled. "Nong..."

"Yes _krub_ Phi?" Gulf answered shyly.

"I cannot wait to do you the whole night. Prepare yourself for Phi." Mew drove away swiftly, humming a tune from 'Season of you' merrily.

__________________&&&&&&&&&________________

_**Hope you all like this one!** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at MewGulf Oneshot! Please gib me some lub ;_;


End file.
